Jiraiya
by CosmicStoryTeller
Summary: The journey of the young Great Toad Sage's childhood. From nobody to somebody. Slight AU.
1. Prologue! Tsunade's Gang

**Disclaimer: Still not owning Naruto anytime soon...**

**Justu: "Fire Release: Fire Ball Justu!" **

**"Talking" **

**'Thoughts' **

**A/N: **

**Please read and Review! Hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

Six year old Jiraiya sighed to himself quietly, "I hate you guys…." He grumbled as he was forced to sit on the sidelines. He watched as his older brother, Sin, who Jiraiya lays in the shadow of; and Dan Kato spare together. Jiraiya entered the Academy at an earlier age, just to escape the shadows of Sin. Now there was only a month till graduation and he was surrounded by kid's way older than him, although there was one kid the same age as him. Orochimaru, a silent kid that seemed extremely antisocial. Jiraiya tried his best to stay away from him, since his pet snake at Jiraiya's pet toad last week.

Sin hooked a fast kick across Dan's cheek and Dan rocketed at Jiraiya. "AHH!" Jiraiya yelled as Dan landed head first into Jiraiya.

Sin gasped to himself and quickly ran over to Jiraiya. Sin was an overprotected brother and was 12 Years Old, he graduated at the age of 7. He cried out to his little brother, "Oh my kami! Jiraiya are you alright?!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Jiraiya sighed, he rubbed his forehead in pain.

"Ugh… sorry Jiraiya…" Dan apologized. Dan was only one year older than Jiraiya.

"Say sorry to yourself! Because I'm going to kill you!" Jiraiya roared.

The three then heard a girl giggling to herself to Jiraiya's reaction. They turned their heads to a blonde girl that looked about Jiraiya's age, if not, then Dan's. She was hiding behind a tree, she noticed them notice her and shoved her head back behind the tree in front of her.

Sin stood up away from Jiraiya, "Hey little girl, there's no need to hide." He said in a warming tone, "If you want, you can train with us."

'She can train but I can't' Jiraiya questioned.

The girl leaned her head slowly to the edge of the tree as a reaction to Sin's word, Jiraiya and Dan blushed to themselves as they got a good look at her a face. She had beautiful brown eyes and her platinum blonde hair was tied into a pony tail. She wore a light blue and purple shirt and had smooth looking skin. Jiraiya was left speechless, he blinked twice towards her. She then turned her silent attention towards Jiraiya who was caught staring.

She then said her first words, as she opened her mouth, Jiraiya couldn't keep from glaring at her lips. He expected her voice to be an instrument from the angels, "Why is that weirdo looking at me like that?"

Jiraiya felt like his dreams where dropped from a tall skyscraper and landed head first, "Uh… sorry… I thought I saw something on you, l-like a b-bug…" He answered her question.

"So, since you came out of hiding. I'm guessing you want to train then?" Sin grinned. The girl walked up to Sin, "I'm taking that as a yes…"

She then leaped in the air to his face and sent a rocket like fist crashing dead center into his face. Sin fell back but the girl's fist stayed on his face, once Sin along with her fist reached the ground, it split and crack into a huge ground explosion. Jiraiya and Dan's mouth hanged wide open in shock, pieces of the earth and dust spread over the area. The dust barely cleared, but Jiraiya and Dan was able to view what the girl has done. The ground had a hole and was surrounded by damaged earth.

The girl then walked form the dirt cloud coughing and dirty, she then stood up on a rock, facing Jiraiya and Dan, as well as the sparing ninjas in the background. "Everyone listen up! My name is Tsunade! I rule this Training Zone now! If any of y'all want to come back into MY zone, you must pay up! If any of you object, fight me." The ninjas in the background watched as the blonde little girl announce this and realized she single handily grounded the Ultra Toad Sage, Sin.

They looked at each other with suspense, and made their way out of the Training Zone, there was always the one next door. Jiraiya and Dan stood in shock as the last ninja's standing. Tsunade looked upon the two as if they were weaklings and needed improvement, "You two! You are now a part of my gang." She cheered, "We well take over this village by storm." She shouted with determination.

"Us?" Dan and Jiraiya said at the same time.

"Yes, you two." She grinned but tried her hardest to keep the straight face. "Oh boy, my first gang. We're going to have lots of tea parties!" She cheered.

"Tea parties? Whooa there sweetheart, we don't do tea parties." Dan spoke.

"Ooh yes you do. And if you don't…. I'll have to kick your ass." She growled.

"What? Well let me just let you know, we ain't afraid to hit a girl." Dan lied, he honored the No Hitting Girl rule since he was four.

"That's cool, I ain't afraid either." She hissed.

Dan gulped, but Jiraiya just frowned into Tsunade's eyes. "I want to fight you." Jiraiya spoke.

"What? Are you insane, did you not see what I just did to-" Before Tsunade could say anything else, she was interrupted by Jiraiya.

Jiraiya leaped at Tsunade while yelling, **"Jiraiya Release: Sucker punch!" **

Jiraiya planted his knuckles on Tsunade's cheek, she leaped back but landed on her hands and backflip onto her feet. She growled as Jiraiya dashed to her, she shouted, **"Cherry Blossom Impact!" **

She leaped into the air at Jiraiya, ready to slam his fist into him and take out the ground below him as well. But Jiraiya acted quickly, he slapped his hands together, he learned this from his Uchiha friend, **"Fire Release: Fire Ball Justu!" **

A huge flame canon shot quickly at Tsunade, orange light hovered over her determinate eyes. Her Cherry Blossom Impact clashed into it with her fist, splitting the blast, spreading flames everywhere. Dan got into cover as he viewed the beautiful flames being deformed by the rocket like girl deep inside of it.

Tsunade's hand leaped from the fire at Jiraiya and made him flinch, the hand came rocketing into the center of his face and grasped tightly onto it. His head and her hand came crashing down hard into the ground. Tsunade was on top of Jiraiya and shouted "there, you lose!" She laughed in victory.

Jiraiya then blushed intensely as he realized her position, she was straddling him. Tsunade was confused at first but then realized why his face was red, she leaped off of Jiraiya and glared at him in anger. She jumped in the air while yelling, "PERV!" And crashing her fist into Jiraiya's face.

* * *

The academy was social and loud as usual, the teacher viewed the schedule for today. In five minutes, he would have to take attendance. Then the room went dead quiet as the next students entered the room. The teacher looked at what the source of the quietness was, his eyes widen and he removed his glasses from his face while gasping, "Dear lord..."

The classroom was laying eyes on Jiraiya with a noticeable black eye and Dan struggling to carry in a heavy flamboyant looking throne which had Tsunade on top. "Ugh... what are you eating...?" Jiraiya questioned.

"It's not me you idiot, it's the chair!" Tsunade  
growled, "Place me down gang." she demanded.

They did as she demanded, "Oh, we're a gang? I thought we were servants!" Dan cried out.

"I don't like you gang member #2, Gang Member #1 isn't as questionable to my demands." Tsunade spoke. Dan glared over at Jiraiya, he looked down with disappointment in himself. All of this slave stuff just happened so fast, Jiraiya doesn't even know what happened to Sin.

Jiraiya just learned Tsunade was already in his class, and Dan was still waiting to join the Academy next year. Which means Jiraiya would be stuck serving Tsunade alone. Jiraiya had no other way, unless he wanted to have a stalemate battle turn to the embarrassing defeat of himself every day. Tsunade dismissed Dan, and he left the room. She then turned to a tired Jiraiya, "Good job Gang Member #1, you may find your seat." She laughed as she walked up to the back of the class.

Jiraiya sat tiredly in the first seat he found, the teacher toke a second to speak due to looking at the abandoned throne, but then said, "Okay class. Today is sparring day, we're going to go outside and you will find a partner." The class cheered with excitement as the rushed outside, waiting for weeks for the next sparring day.

Jiraiya was excited for sparring day as well, but some kids would try to avoid it at all cost. Jiraiya held his hand to his black eye as he looked around the area for a partner, there was no sight of Tsunade anywhere which made him happy enough. But in the corner of his eye, he spotted Orochimaru. Jiraiya still held a grudge against him for the toad accident. Jiraiya growled to himself as he walked to him while shouting, "Orochimaru!"

He made a quick turn to Jiraiya in confusion, Jiraiya then said, "Fight me." Orochimaru toke a while to respond but then gave Jiraiya a smirk and nodded.

Ninjas around him where all ready sparing, so Jiraiya quickly sprinted at Orochimaru and threw a riot of attacks at him. Orochimaru dodged them all in a slippery way, he then dragged his foot up and uppercutted Jiraiya with it. Jiraiya in midair slapped his hands together, **"Shadow Clone Bullet!" **

Twenty clones appeared beside Jiraiya in the air, Jiraiya didn't necessary master this move since it can only work in the air. All of the clones then rocketed like a bullet aimed at Orochimaru. He widen his eyes as it was impossible to dodge it. But as the clones got near Orochimaru they disperse into failure.

Jiraiya was left in silence as he fell hard to ground, Orochimaru looked at the smoke clouds from the clones with disappointment. Orochimaru slapped his hands together, **"Summoning: Manda" **

A small, normal looking snake appeared in white clouds, Jiraiya growled, it was the snake that ate his pet toad Gamabunta. Then Orochimaru surprised Jiraiya be yelling, **"Summoning: Manda Grow!" **The snake then grew to a human sized snake.

But he thought the time to fight Orochimaru would come so instead of letting Manda eat a _regular_ toad, he ate a summoning toad. Ninjas stopped their fighting to watch Jiraiya and Orochimaru 'spare'. "Manda, eat the white haired boy." Orochimaru chuckled.

"Yes master." It spoke back, which surprised Jiraiya.

The snake leaped fast at Jiraiya while holding his mouth wide open to teat Jiraiya, he jumped high in the air to avoid it. Then the snake followed by leaping into the air right below him so that once he started to fall, he would land right into its mouth.

Jiraiya's plan then came into play, **"Summoning: Gamabunta!" **He shouted, but a piff of smoke exited his mouth, then Jiraiya yelled with a smirk, **"Summoning: Gamabunta Grow!" **

Manda stopped and his eyes widen and started to gag as he fell to the ground. Jiraiya fell along and landed beside the purple snake. The snake then coughed up red human sized toad, the toad crawled and struggled out of the snake with struggle, "Ugh! Jiraiya you're dead for this, leaving me in there for a week!"

The toad finally exited its mouth, and cough with disgust, so did the snake.

Gamabunta then stood next to Jiraiya who was laughing at the snake, they were about the same size. The snake retreated back to Orochimaru. Manda and Gamabunta glared into each other's eyes, so did Jiraiya and Orochimaru. All the ninjas surrounded the two sparring ninjas and watched with amazement as these two six year olds fought like Jounin's.

Jiraiya then slowly slapped his hands together about to perform a justu, so did Orochimaru. Orochimaru then quickly shouted, "Manda spit!"

"Manda what?" Jiraiya questioned as Manda spat heavy saliva tackled Jiraiya and he flew right through the crowd of Ninjas, Tsunade who was training with her friend Saya, Tsunade had her back turned to the fight.

Saya's eyes widen and yelled, "Tsunade turn around!"

But it was too late, a saliva covered Jiraiya's landed face first into Tsunade butt, tackling them both to the ground.

Orochimaru heard yelling from to spot where Jiraiya landed, and saw Jiraiya get tossed high into the air and landing right in front of Orochimaru. Orochimaru then saw an angered platinum blonde girl giving them both a furious, inhumane, murderous, vexed glare. She then slowly growled, "You two perverts…. **Are dead" **


	2. Sparing Day!

Tsunade cracked her knuckles, Orochimaru frowned upon her interference. "You're going to kick our asses? Aren't you a little too young to be here little girl? How about you go back to your little tea-" Orochimaru was saying in till Tsunade interrupted.

Tsunade dashed at him with super speed, as he spoke, she shoved her fist into his mouth and slammed him hard into the ground. Jiraiya then thought to himself, 'Ya know what, I'm tired of her bullying people around. Maybe if I and Orochimaru work together, we can defeat her.'

"Gamabunta! Attack the blonde headed girl!" Jiraiya shouted.

"What?! How dare you-"Tsunade was saying while standing over a grounded Orochimaru, but was interrupted by Gamabunta. Gamabunta spat out his tongue and wrapped it around Tsunade, she shouted, "EWW!"

Tsunade was then trapped as Jiraiya ran up to her and sent a heavy punch across her face, he would have continued if Orochimaru didn't shout, **"Summoning: Manda Ultra-Grow!" **

His snake then grew gigantic (But not as big as his adult self), he was now the length of at least three adult men. Jiraiya, Tsunade and Gamabunta eyes widen, Gamabunta then turned to Jiraiya, "How come you can't do that?"

"Manda, eat them." Orochimaru demanded.

Then Manda lashed at the three and did exactly what he was instructed.

Jiraiya could sense a thing the entire time, it was like his fear shut down his feelings for a split second. Jiraiya felt crowded as he was being swallowed alive.

Outside of the snake although was a different story.

The ninjas watched in horror as the giant snake devoured the little girl and boy and man sized toad. The teacher then came outside and said, "Sparring ends in 1 hour!" He seemed to have ignored the giant snake, probably knowing it had something to do with the class trouble maker Jiraiya.

* * *

Jiraiya awakened in a place which the purple walls and ceiling where craved circular like, Jiraiya was lying in a small pool of blood, but the pool was short enough for Jiraiya's face to stick out. He picked himself up with a groan, in front of him was Tsunade, washing out her shirt by seizing. Revealing her undershirt which was sleeveless. Gamabunta sat in silence nearby.

"You guys never woke me up?" Jiraiya questioned.

"You were awake, you laid there with your eyes wide and in shock." Gamabunta grumbled.

Jiraiya sighed to himself as blood dripped from his shirt, "Where are we." Jiraiya asked.

"Don't you remember? That paled face bastard made his snake eat us." Tsunade answered, as she finished with her shirt she then pulled out a kunai.

"What are you doing?" Jiraiya spoke as he eyeballed her kunai.

"I'm getting us out of here." She walked to the wall and stabbed it viciously.

"That's not going to work." Gamabunta sighed.

Jiraiya came beside her, with blood all over him and smashed and punched the wall rapidly, "No! We can't be trapped here forever!"

"Ew! Wipe that blood off of yourself. And if we get trapped here, I'll eat the frog." Tsunade growled.

"I'm a toad!" Gamabunta yelled in offense.

"Doesn't make you any tastier." Tsunade smirked.

"Finding out who we're going to eat next won't benefit us." Jiraiya growled, Jiraiya then stood on a rock facing Gamabunta and Tsunade as if they was a crowd, "We must survive! If we don't work together, then we'll never make it out there. Fighting and debating against ourselves will not keep us alive, now are with me or not? For friendship, and honor!"

Tsunade and Gamabunta glared at Jiraiya as if he was an idiot, Gamabunta then sigh, "So basically, we can't survive if we fight?"

Jiraiya then looked at him in silence, "Well… yeah.."

Tsunade growled, she then turned to a last resort. "Its good thing you and the freak aren't the only ones who can summon."

Jiraiya raised his eyes at her comment, she slapped her hands together and shouted, **"Summoning: Katsuyu!" **

A puff of smoke appeared by Tsunade and it was a slug that was covered in blue on its back and white on its belly. Jiraiya and Gamabunta tried their best not to laugh at her summon, but Jiraiya was the first to break, "Ha! What is this little cute thing? You know I had slug for dinner the other day."

Tsunade then rocketed her fist into his cheek sending him flying into the wall, while shouting, "SHUT UP! I wouldn't underestimate Katsuyu if I was you. Just be lucky I don't have him kill you for having your frog attack me!"

"Well what did you expect? It's a slug for crying out loud." Gamabunta sighed.

Tsunade then smirk slyly, "Yeah I guess he is… just a slug."

She then slapped her hands together while shouting, **"Summoning: Katsuyu Grow!" **

Without warning Jiraiya and Gamabunta, the slug increased in size as his wet, stick skin crashed into the inside of Manda's skin.

* * *

Outside, Orochimaru was waiting for the three to learn their listen and beg to be released. But instead the snake gacked with slug slim out of his mouth. Orochimaru's eyes widen as Manda threw up slim everywhere, "Manda! What's happening to you?"

Without responding, Katsuyu emerged from its mouth and crawl out. Manda cough, "ARGH! First it was that stupid toad and now a slug?! What's happening?!"

The slug then faced Manda, they were the exact same size. From the skin of the slug, fell Gamabunta, Jiraiya, but Tsunade fell perfect on her feet.

Before the snake and the slug could clash, the teacher came out and yelled, "Sparing day is over."


End file.
